Why I Chose You
by Roxius
Summary: Nico and Nozomi run off from the club meeting to have some fun of their own, but Eri isn't so willing to let them get away with it. Nicozomi. Yuri. Please read and review!


It was another day for the upcoming idol group, Muse, and they were holding a new meeting in their club room to discuss preparations for their next performance.

"We should do this, and that, and some of this, and a little of that-"

"Honoka, please, there's no way we could possibly perform such a complex set of moves that quickly, not to mention it isn't exactly elegant or graceful."

"Eh? Umi-chan, don't be so mean!"

"I'm just stating the facts!"

"I'm sure we can work it into the routine somewhere, right, Kotachin?"

"A-Are you talking to me, Honoka?"

"It's my new nickname for you, Kotori! Do you like it?"

"I love anything you do, Honoka...except maybe this time..."

"Hey, isn't that based off of my pet name for Kayochin?"

"R-Rin-chan, please, don't call it a...a p-pet name!"

"So what if I borrowed it? It's cute, and it shows my love for my friend Kotori perfectly!"

"That's right...I'm just your friend...sigh..."

"Why do you look so depressed, Kotachin? Have you been getting regular sleep?"

"Excuse me, but I think we're getting a little off-track here! We're supposed to be talking about the routine! I think we should pay more attention to the old moves we used to do!"

Nozomi chuckled softly under her breath as she witnessed the argument taking place; they were like little children sometimes, especially Honoka with her near-limitless energy, but she really adored all of her fellow idols. It was all part of her intense motherly instinct, and she admired them too, not just as friends, but as a true inspiration. She wanted to give them all of her support and effort, and she would be the glue that holds them all together if she had to.

However, there was one girl in particular who had not only stolen Nozomi's admiration, but her heart as well. Funnily enough, it hadn't been Eri. And that girl was tugging, impatiently, at Nozomi's sleeve.

"Nicocchi?"

Nozomi glanced over at her much tinier girlfriend. Nico, her cheeks flushed red from hearing her own embarrassing pet-name spoken aloud, gave Nozomi a certain look, without saying anything. It was a nervous, bashful look, her eyes constantly darting back and forth between Nozomi and the door. Nozomi understood within a few seconds. A smirk unfurled itself on her plump lips, and her eyes shined with mischief.

'Oh, so that's it, eh...? Isn't my Nicocchi just so demanding?'

Nozomi gave Nico a quick nod. Nico looked quite relieved to see it, but she didn't want to seem too relieved, lest anyone was watching them. Fortunately, the others were all too busy entertaining themselves with Honoka and Umi's discussion. Nico got up from her seat not a moment later, and headed for the door.

"Eh? Where are you going, Nico-chan?" Honoka called out.

"I forgot something back at my classroom. Don't wait up."

"Oh..."

"You guys better come up with a final routine by the time I get back! I want to get started practicing!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Honoka saluted, mostly out of instinct and a little out of fear. Umi facepalmed. Nico disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"So, anyway, about the old routines...I really think we should try and add a bit more consistency between our moves. It makes us look well-organized, and it keeps the movements fluid, so that people won't notice our mistakes." Umi said.

"I...I don't know what any of that means!" Honoka clutched her head, moaning.

Eri stepped in, thinking she had the answers, as a student council president should, but it was not to be. "I think what Umi-chan is getting at is that we should...um...err...what ARE you talking about, Umi-chan? Heh heh. Something about our old routines?" The blonde grinned sheepishly.

"What I'm saying is that we need to dance more in tune with each other. We need to try and move at the same time."

"But we do that already! Really well too!" Honoka shouted, and Eri couldn't help but spout it out too.

"We have to do it even better! We need to make it look more natural!" Umi replied, "I've watched replays of our previous performances, and I've caught obvious moments where we fell out of line! No one's seemed to have noticed yet, but it's bound to happen, especially if we still want to enter a high-profile competition like the Love Live!"

"Umi-chan, I think you're being way too critical about our performances! We should be working on new moves, not busying ourselves with the old ones! We'll make the new ones the best of all!"

"I never thought I'd end up agreeing with Honoka-chan, but I think she's right in a few cases. As long as we don't let up on practice and keep working at it, we'll only get better, and we need to get down a new routine soon anyway."

"W-Well...we still need something better than what Honoka suggested..." Umi mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away, trying to hold back a pout. She was a drama queen that way.

Kotori had been holding it off for a while, but the outfits needed some help with their final designs too. However, she didn't think now would be the best time, considering the way Honoka and Umi were staring at each other. They were still as close of friends as ever, but since Honoka tried taking a more active role in the group, they've butt heads sometimes. It worried Kotori a little.

Nozomi stood up. "I need to go for a moment, but I'll be back."

Eri raised an eyebrow, watching her bouncy friend walk over to the door. "...Where do you have to go?"

"I am going to go and use the bathroom." Nozomi smiled.

Eri wasn't buying it; she'd noticed that Nico hadn't come back yet either. "Okay, then."

Nozomi waved and disappeared. Another one down. Honoka and Umi continued to discuss, quite loudly, about their plans for the new dance, but Eri's mind kept her too distracted to pay attention. She may have eaten plastic in mistake of real chocolate once, but she was no fool. Nico and Nozomi were planning something, and, as if a crack of lightning had just struck her, Eri flung out of her chair and went dashing for the door.

"Eri?"

"I'll be back!"

"Where is everybody going?" Umi complained.

Eri ran down the hallway, her legs making long strides across the tiles, not to mention her own boiling rage fueling the muscles inside her lower limbs. All of that training as an idol had paid off, and she gained a lot of extra stamina. However, that meant that Nozomi and Nico had more energy to burn too, and they must have been fast, getting to the student council meeting room this quickly. They were probably getting undressed already...if they were actually in there.

'For the love of Harasho, they better not be...!'

Eri thrust open the student council room door hard enough to nearly break it off. Her blue eyes scanned the room from one end to the other. There seemed to be no hint of either woman in the room. There were no discarded school uniforms, or discarded panties and bras draped over the seats. However, that wasn't the only evidence necessary to prove some 'foul play' was going on here. Eri stepped into the room and sniffed at the air, like a hunting dog. She could smell the hormones, the scent of women in heat.

Meanwhile, Nozomi and Nico were hiding underneath the farthest table, both of them topless. Nico was clutching a bundle of her's and Nozomi's uniforms against her chest, and even though her heart was pounding, she still felt some slight arousal from Nozomi's bare breasts rubbing her back. Nozomi herself was less worried about the whole situation. She found it to be kind of fun, almost kinky in a strange way, to make love with the added risk of being caught. It turned her on. Very slowly, she slipped her arms around Nico, and started to massage the smaller girl's flat breasts, teasing her nipples. She graced her thumb back and forth over Nico's right nipple, while lightly tugging on the left. Nico had to risk biting off her own tongue, holding back a scream with her greatest might.

'Nozomi! Cut it out...! Eri is going to hear us if you keep this up!'

Nozomi smirked, taking Nico's shuddering, twitching reaction as a good one, and she proceeded to move her hands lower. At the same time, she started kissing and licking on the nape of Nico's neck, just to further agitate the girl. Nico felt like she was going to explode at any moment, and not just because of how hot her face burned. She shut her eyes and nibbled on her lip; she wasn't going to let Nozomi work her over like this. She was stronger than that, she insisted to herself...

'Ah!'

"Mmm...Nicocchi..." Nozomi purred in the tiniest of voices, her tongue briefly running along the rim of Nico's ear. Nico herself was practically dying at this point. Maybe she wasn't so strong, after all. A moan could just barely squeeze itself out of her clenched teeth.

Eri sighed. She might have been imagining things; she'd gotten far too paranoid lately, believing that everyone in Muse was sneaking off and having secret love affairs with each other. She'd caught Nozomi and Nico in the act once before, even giving them a strong talking-to afterward for it. She should have been able to trust them better than this; one was her best friend and the other was a fellow senior classmate. They would be smarter regarding where they went about their illicit homosexual romance.

'Maybe I need to relax a little more too...' Eri mused, turning to leave. She shut the door behind her. Nozomi and Nico waited for nearly five minutes before finally emerging from their hiding place, bodies aching in more ways than one.

"You...you idiot! You almost got us caught!" Nico wailed, but Nozomi just chuckled.

"But you were enjoying it so much, weren't you, Nicocchi? Come on, don't you want another?"

"...!" Nico turned red again, and she stood there, trembling in anger and arousal, for almost three seconds, before she finally let herself go, and she tackled Nozomi to the floor for yet another round. Nozomi saw it as her obligation to follow through.

* * *

"...Why did you pick me?"

"Hmm?"

Nico and Nozomi were putting back on their uniforms, having washed their faces and dousing the room with an entire bottle's worth of air freshener. Nico had already gotten dressed, but Nozomi was caught in the middle of buttoning her jacket; her breasts seemed to have gotten even bigger again. She put that aside for now, though, to more properly address her Nicocchi's question.

"What do you mean, Nicocchi?"

Nico crossed her arms, looking away with her usual bashful expression, as if she found it the biggest annoyance to merely try and explain herself. "Isn't it obvious what I mean? I'm talking about our relationship, or...or whatever this is!"

"Well, I was the one who propositioned you first. Doesn't that count for something?"

Nico's ears reddened at the memory of that event. "Y-Yeah...you did do that..."

"Besides, you're the cute and lovely idol Nico-Ni, aren't you? You could probably get anyone you wanted, boy or girl!" Nozomi chuckled, "I should probably be asking why YOU would want to be with ME, don't you think?"

"I...um...err...I...I like you...obviously..."

"You think I'm sexy too, don't you?"

"..." Even without saying anything, the shade of pink forming on Nico's cheeks said it all.

"Oh, so the cute and lovely idol Nico-Ni is also a pervert, hmm?"

"S-Stop it!"

Nozomi laughed, but, shaking her head, she replied, "Alright, Nicocchi, I'm sorry for teasing you. I'll try to answer your question seriously...you really want to know why we're together?"

"It's...it's something that's been on my mind...considering we do 'this' so often..."

"It's because I like you too, Nicocchi." Nozomi hugged her. Nico got herself a mouthful of bosom, but she pulled her head back, looking up into the soft, green eyes of her lover, and she felt a little emotional all of the sudden, like her heart had dropped into the pit of her gut. She really couldn't read Nozomi sometimes, no, most of the time actually. She was so mysterious, it should have frustrated her, but Nico was oddly calm.

"You really do...?" she frowned.

"I've watched you for a long time, even before I joined Muse. I talked Eri into keeping the Idol Study Club from being closed down beforehand, because I wanted to keep my eye on you. You got a little selfish and angry along the way, but I saw how determined you were to become an idol, and that you didn't want to give up even after losing all of your support. I'm someone who has to depend on tarot cards to tell me the future, but you want to take control of your own future and lead your own destiny...and I think that's pretty cool." Nozomi grinned. Nico stared at her for a while, not saying anything, letting her girlfriend's incredible words sink in. The words seeped through her brain, down her throat, and they filled her chest with a fluttering, warm sensation. Happiness.

Nico buried her face into Nozomi's cleavage once again.

"Idiot...of course I'm going to be an idol one day!" she said, muffled, but Nozomi had been Nico's girlfriend for over a month, and she easily acknowledged that a performance like this was Nico's way of showing appreciation; her 'tsundere' levels were high enough to rival Maki's, after all. The tiny 17-year-old still had quite a few more hurdles to jump over before she was prepared to be 'lovey-dovey' with her girlfriend, but personally, Nozomi didn't mind the lengthy wait. She tightened her embrace around Nico, even though she desperately wanted to snuggle right now.

'My Nicocchi is way too adorable...!' she gushed. For what she said about Nico earlier, Nozomi was certainly the more perverted one of the two.


End file.
